


Sleeping... Together.

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, angst-ish, but also fluff, but also some sexytimes, my babies just aren't good at feelings okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Sara and Ava end up hooking up instead of having a serious discussion about their relationship (again).





	Sleeping... Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So a few nights ago, I had a dream where I came up with this prompt, and then when I woke up, I decided to write it... so here.
> 
> If you want to see more of my screaming, check out my twitter @Ella_The_Writer
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. You people make me so darn happy :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Sara jolted awake in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. She had another nightmare.

It wasn't anything new, she had been having trouble sleeping ever since about a week before the Mallus battle, and even before that, nightmares had never been out of the ordinary, though recently, Sara's dreams involved a fluffy blue children's toy.

She was about to go out into the galley and have a glass of water when a hand reached over and gently coaxed her back under the covers.

Sara laid down again, and relaxed into the warmth of the body next to her... until she realized that there was a body next to her and what that meant.

A hand wrapped around Sara's waist, pulling her closer, and Sara smiled, knowing that Ava was doing all of this even though she was deeply sleeping.

They had to talk about what they were. If they even _were_  anything. What this was.

Sara knew this. Ava knew this too, and yet, they never ended up talking about anything.

One could argue that they talked all the time, and it was true, the two women did talk a lot, but it was never about the two of them. How could they find the time when the world was literally ending? Or when time nearly fell apart every week? Or when there were just so many other things to talk about?

 _You two sure seemed to run out of things to talk about last week in Ava's office when you-_  started the little voice in Sara's head. The same voice that had been antagonizing her for the last couple of weeks. She waved it off and tried to go back to bed.

The voice persisted _You know this won't solve anything, you can't fuck away your problems._

This time, it was right. Last night wasn't supposed to go the way it did. Sara and Ava were supposed to talk things through, but ended up working things out another way... again.

Sara sensed a pattern, but it was too early in the morning to get into that, so instead she just laid her head back down onto her pillow and tried to recall what had happened last night.

  
______________________________________________ 

"Gideon, can you please get me a line on Ava?" asked Sara, placing her wine glass on the counter and heading to a more private section of the Waverider.

"Are you sure Captain Lance? Not that it's my concern, but you've been drinking and the last time you and Director Sharpe met under such conditions-"

Sara cut off the AI "Yes, I'm sure."

There was a brief moment of silence before the holographic version of Ava appeared right before Sara's eyes in a closed-off Waverider hallway.

"Hey." greeted Ava, not entirely sure what to say.

"Hi. So as far as I know, the world isn't ending, so if you're free, maybe we should talk."

"That's... probably a good idea."

Ava walked out of the frame and soon, she was walking through a portal onto the Waverider in casual clothes. Sara assumed her shift at the Bureau was over.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Sara.

Ava let out a small laugh and nodded "Yeah, a little."

"So how are things at work?" 

"They're okay. Gary almost set the building on fire the other day trying to fix the copier, but other than that nothing interesting."

Ava and Sara were terrible at small talk. They knew this.

"Do you want to get out of this hallway?" asked Sara. What was meant to be a simple question sounded like something more, and even Sara couldn't help the way her voice made it sound like she was asking for something more. Maybe that was what she wanted.

The pair walked into Sara's room and the captain closed the door behind them.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the tension that was just begging to be broken or maybe it was something else entirely but soon enough they ended up where they had gotten all those other times, pinning one another against the wall and fighting for control as they kissed with a fire and passion that could only be caused by love.

Sara pulled back for air and Ava pulled the shorter woman's sweater over her head. She refused to let Ava take control this early, so Sara promptly lifted her head and pulled the taller woman in for another searing kiss.

Ava turned them around and walked Sara backwards until her knees buckled, hitting the mattress. The captain swiftly removed Ava's shirt and they were back at it, kissing as if it were the last time they would ever get to, ignoring everything but each other, not thinking about anything other than being here together in this moment.

__________________________________________

Sara was half asleep, but she could still hear Ava stir, pause abruptly (probably having the same revelation Sara did), and slowly relax back into Sara's embrace.

 _It's now or never._  Said the dreaded voice in Sara's head, and she decided that she should take it's advice this time.

She rolled over to face Ava. "It's 6am and I'm still hungover so let's have an adult discussion while we're still too tired to deflect the subject."

Ava nodded groggily "You're right. So... what are we?"

"What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know." replied Ava "Together. I want us to be _together_."

"Romantically or like, in the same room."

Ava considered "Both." she said. "What do _you_  want us to be?"

This was a vulnerable place for Ava to be putting herself in. This was a risk. What if Sara said something else? What if Ava had read the signals wrong? It's not impossible. Besides, why would Sara even want to be with someone who wasn't even technacally  _real?_

"I want us to be together too." said Sara, erasing all of the doubts Ava had been running through her mind and causing the director to let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

After a pause, Sara continued "I love you Ava. I will love you no matter what, okay? And you don't have to say it back, you don't have to say anything until you're ready. You don't even have to say it back at all. Hell, you could even pour hot soup in my lap if you want, but I love you and I need you to know that."

Ava nodded, grateful that she had let herself fall for the legend that had at one time made her want to shoot a timeship out of he sky. 

"I know." Ava replied and Sara placed a comforting hand on her cheek. "I... I'm really glad we're here. Together."

Their lips connected again for a soft kiss, but this one was far different than the night before. There wasn't a fire, because this kiss was more a reassurance than it was a coping mechanism.

This kiss was to make all the doubts go away.

This kiss was to remind the two women that they were home when they were together.

This kiss was because it was early and they were tired but needed to be close.

Although this kiss was different, it still possessed the same feeling as the one the night before. The feeling of safety and comfort. The feeling Sara had been sure about since Ava said she didn't want her to be normal. The feeling Ava wasn't ready to say out loud yet.

Sometime between placing soft kisses on each other and whispering declarations of nothingness to each other, Sara and Ava fell asleep with their limbs tangled and bodies close.

They could finally relax into each other now.

They could finally feel at home.

 


End file.
